


What's In A Name?

by Somniare



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Multi, slip of the tongue, truth will out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/pseuds/Somniare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Is there something you want to talk about, something I should perhaps know?” Laura asked quietly.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paperscribe for beta reading. 
> 
> It has been tinkered with and all errors are mine. They are all I own.

 

* * *

 

Laura sipped her tea and watched Robbie over the top of her mug.  Nothing had changed, yet, if she was right, everything had.

“Robbie…?”

“Mmmm?”  He lowered the newspaper to the table and slowly looked at Laura.

"Last night, in bed, when we were...”  She bit her bottom lip.  “You called me James.”

He blinked rapidly.  “I never…”

Laura observed his how breathing changed and his pupils dilated.  She was right.  “You did.  You know you did.”  She gave him a moment to protest again.  His mouth hung open slightly but he stayed silent.  “At first I thought you'd garbled Joan, though how you'd know my confirmation name – or why you’d use it – is beyond me; I don't tell anyone what it is.”

“You're Catholic?  I never knew that.”

“Raised Catholic.  Very lapsed.  And please don't try to change the subject.”

“You're the one–“

“You called me James.”

Robbie said nothing.

“Is there something you want to talk about, something I should perhaps know?” Laura asked quietly.

“No.”  He answered quickly.  Too quickly.  Laura hadn't spent years around CID without learning a thing or two.

“Then perhaps I'll tell you what I think, and you can correct me if I'm wrong.”  She topped up both mugs from the pot.

“I think something happened between you and James, didn't it?  Something a bit more than just mates.”  
  
Robbie sat po-faced and silent.  
  
“It was after that overnight trip you took to Southampton during that kidnapping case a couple of years ago, wasn’t it?  I remember coming across the pair of you in the break room in the morning the day after you got back.  It was the way you were standing.  So close together.  I didn't give it much thought at the time because you and James have never had any sense of personal space where the other is involved, but afterwards... the more I tried to picture it, the more unusual it seemed.”

Robbie’s shoulders sagged, and Laura waited.

Robbie exhaled heavily.  “Was it really that obvious?”

Laura sipped her tea as she considered her answer.  “What was obvious was that something had changed.  Exactly what that was was anybody’s guess.  Like I said, I had to think about it.  If you’re worried you were somehow signalling something to the whole nick, you can put your mind at rest.  You would have been the centre of gossip if you had, and Jean would have had to act.”  Laura reached across the table and took Robbie’s hand.  “So something did happen between you and James?”  Robbie nodded.  “Can you tell me?”

Robbie opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, and his cheeks started to redden.  “Ah, bugger,” he whispered.

Laura squeezed his hand.  “If you’re staying silent to protect James, I’ll understand.”

“It’s not that, love.”  Robbie took a large mouthful of tea.  “James keeps asking me if you know yet.  He wants it out in the open; I just never knew when or how…”

Laura stood, leaned across the table and kissed his cheek.  “Why don’t we move to the couch and you can tell me now?”  Robbie hesitated.  “Would it help if I said I think I have a fair idea?”

Robbie’s mouth fell open.  “You can’t…”

“Robbie.  This is me.  Laura.  There’s not a lot I haven’t seen, and I have a pretty good imagination, so… you can tell me what happened, as James wants, or you can leave me with my imaginings.  It’s up to you.”

“Right.”  Robbie studied Laura.  “We better move then.”

“Shall I make a fresh pot of tea?”

“It’s too early for beer, so, yeah, more tea would be nice.”

They settled on the couch.  Laura’s leg brushed lightly against Robbie’s as she leant forward to pour the tea.  Robbie took his mug and sank back into the chair.

“When we found the kiddie alive and well, we were both… James was practically giddy with relief.  We did what we needed to at Southampton station an’ went back to the hotel.  We were both wound up so we had a couple of drinks, but we weren't drunk.  I’d never seen James so happy and bright; it was a revelation.  I… I took his face in my hands and kissed him.”

“You kissed James?”

Robbie nodded.  “I didn't think about it.  And it… it felt right.”

“What did James do?” Laura prompted softly.

“He looked at me… his eyes… full of hope and trust, of love.  He kissed me back, and that was that.  I never expected to feel what I did.”  Robbie bent forward and put his mug on the coffee table.  “We shared a bed that night.”  Laura held herself still.  “Kissing, cuddling.  A wee bit of… explorin’.  We kept our clothes on – underwear, at least.  I’d never… and James said it’d been a while for him.  And we didn't want to do anything we might regret the next day.  I mean, it could have just been the euphoria of the case working out the way it did.”

“But it wasn't?” Laura murmured kindly.

“No.  It wasn't.  The drive back to Oxford was quiet, but not awkward.  I kept wanting to touch James, but he was drivin’ and I didn't want to distract him.  He stayed at my flat that night.  It was pretty much the same thing as the night before.  When you found us the next morning, we’d been discussing what we were going to do.”

Laura was thoughtful.  “I'm curious.  Would you have ever told me if I hadn't asked… if you hadn't… revealed yourself?”

“One day, but probably not off me own back.  It would've been James’s concern for you to know that would've finally made me, I think.”

“Were you ashamed of what happened?”

“No.  It was what it was, and we didn't think anyone else needed to know.  Then you an’ I happened… ‘at bloody last’, James said.  He wanted me to tell you at the beginning, that it was important we didn't have secrets.  I knew he was right, but I didn't know how to tell you, and it never seemed the right time and… I knew he wouldn't tell you, and we’d been careful so I doubted you’d ever find out accidentally.  I didn't stay quiet to deceive or hurt you,” he said quietly.

“I understand that, Robbie, love.  It’s not as though we've ever really had the past partners talk, is it?”

“I would've told you about James if we had.”

“I know.”  Laura gently brushed her fingers down Robbie’s cheek.  “Why aren't you still with him?” she asked thoughtfully.  “You're not the 'love 'em and leave 'em' type, Robbie.”

“We did talk about it – making a go of it.  Sort of.  But even with the best will in the world I didn't think I could give James everything he wanted, should have, in a partner.  We agreed we’d do better to call things off sooner rather than later and stay as friends, rather than trying to pursue something that could end up destroying our friendship.”

“What couldn't you give James?”

“Well…”  Robbie seemed to shrink a little at the same time as his cheeks slowly turned scarlet.  “Sex,” he mumbled.

“Did you ask James if sex was what he wanted?”

“Didn't have to.”

“Didn't have to?”  Laura pursed her lips.

“He’s a young bloke still.  He should have the chance to find someone closer to his own age.”

“And has he?”

“Well… no.”

Laura spoke gently.  “Perhaps you and James should have gone into a bit more detail about what each of you wanted or needed before deciding not to pursue whatever it was you thought you were heading towards.”

“We don’t talk about… that.”  Robbie looked at Laura with a puzzled frown.  “I don’t understand where this is going, love.  Are you… trying to push me toward James?  Do you want me to move out–?”

“Oh, Robbie.”  Laura gently held his face and kissed him.  “No.  What I'm trying to say is I think you would have been more than able – _are_ more than able – to give James… more.”

“Laura, I'm not… I’ve never even been curious about blokes.”

“But you kissed James.”

“Well… yes.”

“And it was his name you called while in the throes of passion last night.  Something like that doesn't happen by accident, Robbie.  It must be tucked away in your subconscious somewhere.”

“What if it is?”  Robbie frowned worriedly.  “I'm with you.  I made my choice.  James understands that.”

“Is he happy?”

“I don’t think he’s unhappy.  I mean, we see him as much as we can.  He’s here for dinner at least once a week.  The spare room’s always ready if he has too much to drink or is too tired to drive.  He knows he’s always welcome.”

Laura pressed a hand to Robbie’s chest.  “Robbie Lewis, I think you’re wrong.”

“Eh?”

“James wants and needs more.  I see it in his face when he’s here.  I wondered if he was just being wistful, watching us make a home, but adding in what you've told me…  He needs you, but he’ll never ask.  He loves you, but he won’t dive in and expect you to love him back – not in the way he’d like you to.”

“What do I do?  Have neither of you?  Have both of you?”  Robbie’s voice rose in frustration.  “One’s unthinkable and the other’s plain greed.”

“No.  It’s not.”

“Which one?”

“Having both of us.”

Robbie’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped.  “Ah, no. No, no, no.  I don’t… I’ve never…”

Laura gave an exasperated huff.  “I'm not suggesting a threesome, Robbie.  It’s not my cup of tea either.”

“Then… what?”

“Robbie, you are one of the kindest, most generous souls I have ever known, that I will probably ever know.  I truly believe you have more than enough love inside you to love two people at once.  I couldn't do it; I doubt James could.  But you could.”  She gave him a moment to absorb her words.  “Are you happy keeping James at arm’s length, knowing what you do of him, how you obviously feel about him?”

“Not really,” Robbie mumbled after a lengthy pause.  “But I don’t–”

Laura pressed a finger to his lips.  “Your happiness is my happiness, and, believe it or not, James’s happiness, or lack thereof, affects me too.  I can’t love two people at the same time, but I can share.  I know you wouldn't leave me for James – James wouldn't let you – but, in a sense, you left James for me; not by design, admittedly, but it happened.  If James is willing to share, and you’re comfortable with the idea, then I think you can have both.”

“Bloody hell, man.  That’s a lot for a bloke to think about on a Sunday mornin’.”

“But you will think about it?”  Robbie gazed at her, his expression more open and revealing than she’d ever seen it before.  “You don’t need to think about it, do you?” she murmured.

Robbie shook his head.  “Have I ever told you what a remarkable woman you are?”

“Several times, but I love hearing it.”

“You are a remarkable woman, Laura Hobson, an’ I'm bloody lucky to have you.”  Then Robbie pulled her onto his lap, his kisses leaving her in no doubt about his devotion to her.

“So,” Laura said breathlessly when they broke apart, “what are you going to do about James?”

“I think I should talk to him by meself in the first instance; any chance you could make yourself scarce for a couple of hours this evening?”

Laura grinned cheekily at him.  “You two?  Talk?  About feelings and such?”

“Oi, you,” Robbie responded fondly.  “I can if I put me mind to it.  When it's important enough.”

“And James is important enough?”

“Aye, he is.”


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

Laura had only just left when there was a knock at the door.

Puzzled, Robbie opened the door.  “Did you forget your keys–”  James stood on the doorstep with a bottle of wine.  “You’re early, lad.”  Robbie stepped back and James stepped inside.

“You sounded… odd… on the phone.  I was worried.”  James was studying Robbie closely.

“Nothing to be worried about.”  Robbie waved him into the living room.  “Go on through – you know where everything is.”

James walked to the kitchen, twisting his head back several times as though to ensure Robbie was following him.  Robbie smiled to himself as James unerringly found the glasses and corkscrew.  Within minutes James was in the armchair he always used, and Robbie sat on the couch opposite.

“I saw Laura leaving just now.  She looked like she was in a hurry.  Where was she going?” James asked.

“Just… out for a bit.  She’ll be back later.”

“Right.”  James’s scrutiny was becoming a little unsettling.

“James?”

James took a large mouthful of wine.  “You sounded odd on the phone when you asked me to come over – on unusually short notice, I might add – odd enough for me to think something was wrong, so I decided to come over early.  When I arrived and parked across the road, your significant other suddenly rushed out of the house.  I waved but she didn't respond, and I’m fairly sure she saw me.”  James wrinkled his nose.  “Sorry.  Copper’s nose…  Is everything okay?”

The penny dropped for Robbie.  “Ah, lad, it’s nothing like that.  Laura and I, we’re good.  More than good.”

James didn't appear convinced.  “Did Laura know I was coming over?”

“Aye.  She was sitting here–”  Robbie patted the seat beside him.  “–when I called you.”  Robbie took a drink.  He decided now was as good a point in time as any.  “It’s not all she knows.  We had… a long overdue talk over breakfast.”

“You told her about us.”  It wasn't a question.  James’s face was unreadable.

“Like you wanted me to.”

“I did.”  James was very quiet.  “And now she doesn't want to see me.  It makes sense now.”

“What?  No, you daft sod.”

“Then why–”

“I asked Laura if I could chat with you, just the two of us, first.  I thought that’d be best – I know you’re a private person – and then, if you want, you can talk with Laura when she gets back.”

“Tonight?”

“Of course tonight.”  Robbie sighed.  “You should know I didn't exactly choose to tell Laura.  It…  I called her ‘James’ last night and she wanted to know why.”

“Because you mixed up a name?  We all do that.  What made…”  James stared wide-eyed and his jaw dropped.  “Were you… at the time?”

Robbie felt his cheeks burn when he nodded.  “She said she thought she’d misheard.  By this morning she’d put things together in her head and knew she hadn't.”

James hurriedly put his glass on the table and stood up.  He sat down just as quickly and drained his glass in one swallow.  “I’m sorry, Robbie.  I never…”

“James, lad, it’s okay.  I know you probably won’t believe it until you talk to Laura – and she does want to talk to you, if you’re willing – but it really is okay.”

James sat staring at Robbie, gobsmacked.  “How?  You call her _my_ name in bed and it’s okay?  That doesn't make sense.”

“Laura had already figured out something had happened between us.”  Robbie didn't think James’s jaw could drop any lower, but clearly it could.  “I got told off for making assumptions about, well, about both of us, and for not…  Laura reckons you and I could have made a go of it.  Me calling your name when I did sort of proves it in her mind.”  Robbie was certain his face had to be glowing.  His cheeks were so hot anyone might think he was running a high fever.

James shrank in the armchair.  “Why are you telling me all this?  You’re with Laura.  Even with all the will in the world we can never be because I…  I couldn't in good conscience be with you if you were to leave Laura simply so we could do so.  I couldn't.  It would be a betrayal.”

“Laura said you’d feel that way.”  Robbie held up the bottle and James thrust his glass forward to be refilled.  Robbie released a breath he hadn't realised he’d been holding when James merely took a large sip before putting the glass back on the table.

“She did?  What else did she say?”

_Moment of truth, Robbie._   “You have to bear in mind Laura had obviously given this a bit of thought before she said anything to me.  I didn't have to think about it at all, which is why you’re here now, why I called you.”

“What. Is. It?”

Robbie exhaled slowly.  “If you want, if you’re willing, Laura said she’s prepared to… that is… Laura’s a remarkable woman, open-minded, and–”

“I have not been and will never be involved in a threesome,” James said flatly.

Robbie couldn't help chuckling, which earned him a scowl.  “Nor me, lad; nor Laura.  She said much the same thing.  You’re scarily alike in many ways, you two.”

James was puzzled.  “If not… that… then…?”

“Laura’s willing to share.  She said she can’t love two people at once – doubts you could.”  James shook his head in confirmation.  “But she reckons I can.  And she’s right.  I not only can, I do.”  James bit his bottom lip.  “I love Laura, an’ I love you.  Laura can’t love two people at once, but she says she can share.  She wondered if you could too.  If you’d be willing.”

“You’re saying… you and her… and… you and me… can _be_ at the same time?”

“Yeah.  Sounds right.  Not at the exact same time, of course, ‘cos then that would be… you know.”

James slipped lower in the armchair and studied Robbie.  “How do you feel about that?” James asked softly.

“I’d like to try, if you wanted to.”

“And if it was to go wrong?”

“And if it was to go very right?  If is a big word, James, lad.  We kept our friendship after Southampton, didn't we?  We took our time then, and didn't rush into anything.  We could do that again, if you wanted.  And if – **_if_** – we, any one of us, think it’s not working out then we can talk about it.  No secrets.”

James stared silently at the coffee table.  Robbie bit his own lip, all too aware he could have already said too much.

James rose slowly to his feet.  Robbie held still.

“I…”  James sighed heavily.  “I can’t give you an answer.”  He spoke calmly.  “Not right now.  I have to go.  I need to think about this.”  He moved briskly towards the front door.  Robbie stayed where he was.  Chasing James wouldn't help.  James opened the door and paused, lifting his head to meet Robbie’s gaze.  “I _will_ think about it, and I won’t leave you waiting too long.  I promise.”  Robbie nodded, and James stepped outside, closing the door behind him.

Robbie moved to the living room window in time to see James getting into his car.  “Glass and a bit: safe,” Robbie murmured, automatically calculating James’s fitness to drive.  Robbie continued to stare out the window long after James had gone.


	3. Chapter 3

When Robbie walked into the office the following morning, James’s desk was ominously vacant.  His monitor was blank and his bin empty – there wasn’t even a used coffee cup to be seen.  If Maddox’s computer had been switched off, Robbie could have convinced himself they’d had a call-out and would be in later; however, the steaming mug of tea and half-eaten bacon sandwich signalled Maddox’s presence somewhere around the station.

“Inspector Lewis?”

A young PC stood in the doorway.  Robbie searched for a name.  “Hello, Tom.  What can I do for you?”  Robbie wondered if he’d ever looked so nervous when he’d been a constable.

“Sergeant Maddox said to let you know CS Innocent wanted to see you as soon as you came in, sir.”

“Right.”  He wondered if it was connected to James.  Of course it could just be a bit of a coincidence.  “Thanks, Tom.”  He started to go.  “Oh, Tom?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Where is Sergeant Maddox?”

“Here, sir.”  Maddox breezed through the doorway with a sheaf of papers in her hand.  “Had to collect the overtime reports, sir,” she said in response to Robbie’s enquiring glance.  “I believe it’s my job now.”  She screwed her face up.

“Have fun.  I’m off to see Innocent.”  Maddox gave him a sympathetic look.  “You haven’t seen Hathaway this morning, by any chance?” Robbie asked, hoping he didn’t look as expectant as he felt.

“He sent me a text to say he wouldn’t be in, sir.  Stomach bug.”  She wrinkled her nose. 

Had Robbie been in James's shoes, he would probably have done the same thing to get some time to himself to work things over.  There’d been a virus going round, so it was as good an excuse as any.

Robbie brought up the image of James's face as he had stood at the door; he’d been calm and thoughtful, and had given nothing away.  When Robbie had told Laura what had passed, she’d been philosophical.

“It's James; surely you weren’t expecting an immediate answer?”  He must have looked sheepish, as she’d given him an amused smile.  “You've given him the facts, now you have to give him time to work through it.  Patience, Robbie,” she’d said kindly.

Suddenly aware that standing in the office doorway wasn’t going to achieve anything, Robbie gave himself a small shake, and made his way to Innocent's office.

***

“Robbie, thanks for coming in.”  Innocent waved him towards the visitor’s chair.  “With James not in today I was hoping you could help me instead?”

“You heard about James, ma’am?”  He wondered what she’d heard.

“Yes.  He rang me directly, which I thought was odd.”

“Oh?”

“He could have simply told you he was unwell.”

“Right.”  Robbie could have kicked himself.  He should have known better than to think James would have said anything to Innocent about their conversation.

Innocent regarded him carefully.  “Did he call you?”

“No.  He did contact Maddox though.”

Innocent humphed.  “Perhaps he thought you weren’t due in today.”

“Perhaps.”

“Is there anything you want to tell me, Inspector?”

“No, ma’am.”

“I never quite know with you two.  You would tell me if there was an issue with working together, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Innocent looked as though she were going to ask him another question but changed her mind.  “I’m supposed to be attending the Chief Constable’s Counter-Terrorism briefing – someone from this station has to be there – but I’ve also now been called on to sit on a panel at a Criminology seminar at Wolsey College.  Which one would you like to do?”

“A choice?  You’re too kind, ma’am.”

“No cheek from you, please, Inspector Lewis.  I get enough from Hathaway.”

“Sorry, ma’am.  I’ll do the briefing.  I suppose you’ll want notes taken?”

“Yes, please.  The briefing starts at ten; take Maddox with you.  It’ll be good experience, and she can take notes on the tablet.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Robbie checked his phone as he left Innocent’s office.  No missed calls.  No texts.  No personal emails.  He still didn’t know how to check his work emails on his phone.  He looked at the time.  He and Maddox were going to have to get a move on to get to the briefing on time.  Robbie huffed.  He was unlikely to be able to check on James today.  He had to hope James would make contact with him somehow.

***

If Robbie apologised to Maddox for his bad mood once during the day, he did so at least a dozen times.  The briefing had lasted until late in the afternoon, and, as he’d been cornered by Peterson, Robbie hadn’t even been able to sneak away for a few minutes during the lunch break.  He didn’t know why Peterson was there at all; the smarmy prat was probably trying to earn brownie points.  Maddox had done her best to give Robbie some time to himself, even though she couldn’t have known the reason for his restlessness, and Robbie appreciated her efforts.

They were finally able to leave shortly after 5.30pm, and Robbie dropped Maddox at the station before heading home.

Robbie’s phone had been silent all day.  Laura was already home when he arrived, and he could hear her in the kitchen.

“Any messages from James?” he asked as he checked the answering machine.

“Hello to you too.”  Laura came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a small towel.

“Sorry, love.  Hello.”  He kissed her and held her close.

“No.  No messages of any kind.”  She drew back to see his face.  “Bad day?  I heard you got stuck with the Chief Constable’s briefing.”

“Ah, that wasn’t so bad.”

“But no word from James.”

“Not a dickey bird.”  Robbie sank into the couch.  “Not to me, anyway.  James called in sick this morning – he sent Maddox a text and spoke to Innocent.  James never calls in sick.”  He sat forward with his elbows digging into his knees and looked up at Laura.  “Have I done the right thing, love?  If my selfishness and greed pushes James away…”

Laura laid a hand on his shoulder.  “If anyone is to blame for any of this it’s me; you would never have said anything to James if I hadn’t put my tuppence worth in.”

Robbie covered Laura’s hand with his own.  “You don’t know that.”

“I do, Robbie Lewis, and so do you, so stop being chivalrous.”  She bent over and kissed his forehead.

Robbie nearly jumped out of his seat at a sharp knock on the door.

“You expecting anyone?” he asked.

Laura shook her head and went to the door.

“James!  This is a surprise.  Come in.”

“Have I come at a bad time?” Robbie heard James say.  “If you’re about to eat, I can come back later.”

“James Hathaway, don’t be a dolt.  When we work out what we’re having, you’re welcome to join us.”

“Thank you,” James said gratefully.

Robbie forced himself to stand up and turn around to face James.  His knees nearly buckled in relief when he saw him.  James looked relaxed; his face was calm, and his body moved loosely as he first bent to kiss Laura’s cheek, and then walked through to the living room.

“James.”  Robbie held out his hand and James unexpectedly pulled him into a hug.

“I’m sorry if I worried you today,” James whispered against Robbie’s cheek.  “I needed some solitude.”

Robbie couldn’t find the words to express his relief.  He held James tightly instead, hoping James would understand.  Over James’s shoulder, Robbie saw Laura smiling.  He waited until he felt James break the hug before letting go.

“Sit down, man,” Robbie invited.  James dropped onto the couch.

Laura came up behind James and placed her hands on his shoulders.  “Would you like me to go out for a bit, James?”

James twisted around.  “No.  Please stay.”

Laura patted one shoulder.  “I’ll get some drinks.  Red wine good for you, James?”

“Thank you.”

“Robbie?”

“Yes, please, love.”

Laura nodded at Robbie and then down at the couch.  Robbie took the hint and sat down beside James.

Where James was calm, Robbie was trying to untie the knots in his stomach.  He hoped James’s presence meant what he thought it did, but he needed to hear the words.  But he also couldn’t rush James.  You didn’t rush James.  He glanced over at Laura as she poured the wine.  Even though she had put the idea forward, Robbie didn’t know how she would really feel if James was willing to try, to share Robbie.  He quickly scolded himself.  Laura had thought about this, and she rarely made rash decisions.  She would have carefully considered all the possible outcomes and how they could affect all three of them.  Knowing James as well has he did, Robbie had no doubt James would have given as much thought, if not more, to the situation.  He settled his mind; what would be, would be.

When Laura came into the living room, James stood, took one of the glasses from her, and passed it to Robbie.  He accepted a second glass for himself, and set it down on the coffee table, before taking hold of Laura’s free hand and guiding her onto the couch next to Robbie.

James sat on the coffee table so he was facing Robbie and Laura, his own wine seemingly forgotten.  He suddenly looked ten years younger and as nervous as hell.

“I am sorry if I caused either of you any concern,” he said quietly.  “It was never my intention...”

“You needed space and time to think,” Laura said gently.  “We understand, James, and wouldn't have expected anything less.”

Robbie nodded his agreement.

James smiled fondly at them.  “I promised I wouldn't keep you waiting.”  He took a deep breath and huffed it out, soft and shaking.  “I had this whole speech in my head, a summary of every thought, every argument I had with myself, every…”  James gave a small shake of his head, and then reached across and lightly touched Laura’s knee.  “I nearly called you today, but I knew I had to see you, to see your face.”  Laura’s hand slipped over James’s, and he gave her a shaky smile.  “Are you truly okay with what happened between…?”  He pointed between himself and Robbie.  Laura nodded and smiled reassuringly.  “And you really knew before Robbie…?”

“I didn’t know the details, but I knew something significant had occurred.”  Laura squeezed James’s hand.  “I wasn’t surprised by what Robbie told me, if that’s what you want to know; I had wondered.”

James sat back, his hand sliding from under Laura’s, his head nodding slowly.  Robbie held his breath.  He swore he could hear the cogs slipping into their final places in James’s mind. 

James’s eyes darted between Robbie and Laura before finally settling on Laura again.  “Then, yes.  If the offer still stands,” James said softly, “yes, I would like to share Robbie with you.”

Laura leant forward and lightly brushed her fingers down James’s cheek.  “It still stands, James, love.”

“You have no reservations?  No doubts?”

“None.  I wouldn’t have said a word to Robbie if I had… despite his little slip of the tongue.”  Laura winked cheekily at Robbie, and then shuffled forward so her knees were almost touching James’s.  She put her glass on the table next to his, and with both hands now free, she clasped Robbie and James’s hands and brought them together on her lap.  She cupped her hands over their now intertwined fingers.  “This may be unconventional, but it’s no-one’s business but ours.  Our homes, our lives, our rules.”

Robbie sat in silent wonder.  James smiled happily.  Laura looked at them as though she thought they were both a little dazed.

Robbie certainly was.  He didn’t know what the future held for them, but that didn’t matter.  Whatever they faced, they would do so together, in love and trust.  He knew he couldn’t ask for anything more.


End file.
